In parallel with the progress of business activities and the development of interactive learning, projectors become indispensable image forming apparatuses in many kinds of business events. There are all kinds of projectors in the market including, for example, a single lens projector, a triple-lens projector, a slide projector, a film projector, etc. One common restriction of these image forming apparatuses is that the position, such as the height, of the image forming apparatus generally requires adjustments based on the projecting environment. Therefore, there is a need to provide an image forming apparatus with height-adjustable capability so that the image display can be adjusted in accordance with the position of a target screen where the image is projected onto.
Furthermore, an image forming apparatus is generally equipped with a lens cover for protecting the lens from contaminants or damage when it is not in use. However, as the image forming apparatus is in use, the lens cover is removed from the lens and then put aside, generally resulting in the lost of the lens cover.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an image forming apparatus not only capable of being adjusted for height, but also capable of utilizing the cover to enhance the height adjustability.